Ladies and Gentlewomen -Valentine's Day Oneshot
by Ariesgirl666
Summary: Hotaru has a party to go to, Haruka and Michiru are late for their own dinner, and Setsuna just wants her family out of the house. Ruka/Michi


**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story belong to the creator of Sailor Moon.**

 **Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day!**

"What is this, Haruka?" Michiru asked innocently.

"Just get dressed," her lover called.

Michiru laughed. "Won't you help me?"  
"If you insist," Haruka said, entering the violinist's bedroom. She slowly undid the ribbons on Michiru's blue and green swirled silk sundress, letting it collapse to the floor in a pool of expensive saltwater silk.

Michiru, in a dark green lace bra and matching panties, stretched out her arms to wrap them around Haruka's neck. Haruka wrapped her own arms around Michiru's waist, leaning down so that her chin touched the aqua-haired beauty's shoulder.

 _"_ _Ara_ , Haruka," murmured the violinist.

"We're going to be late," Haruka said in a low whisper.

"I'll just have to live with myself then won't I?" Michiru replied, reaching behind her to unbutton Haruka's pants.

"Mmm," the blond murmured.  
"Will you ever forgive me for being late to my own Valentine's Day dinner?" the guardian of Neptune asked seductively, turning to face the guardian of Uranus as her artist's fingers slowly unbuttoned her white shirt.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," purred the blond racer.

"Don't get so cocky," whispered the aquamarine Senshi, each word having its own bite.  
"I'll do my best," murmured the blond, leading her basically naked partner to the bed. Michiru slipped elegantly out of her hands so that she ended up on top of Haruka.

Haruka laughed lowly, sitting up just a bit to pull her shirt off. Her stomach tensed under Michiru, and then relaxed as she lay back down in a simple black bra.

"You know, _koibito_ ," said Michiru, ending her sentence with a series of slow kisses she pressed to Haruka's neck and up her cheek as if she was painting them on with artistic care.

"Yes?" Haruka said in a voice so soft it was barely audible.

"I think I'd prefer this to any dinner you could take me to," The violinist decided, running her hands through Haruka's short blond hair.

"Mmm? A lady shouldn't say such things," The blond replied, catching one of the artist's hands in her own and pressing it to her lips.

Shivers of delight rippling through her, Michiru leaned down so that her long blue-green hair cascaded over her half-nude lover, whispering into her ear in a silky seductive voice even as her free hand reached down to toy with the elastic on her partner's boxer shorts

"I'm no lady."

Setsuna strode out of her own room, running a hand through her green-black hair in irritation. Haruka and Michiru were going to be late. She pulled her own short black dress down to her thighs, a little self-consciously. She had pinned a black rose in her usual half-bun, and had worn black stilettos far higher than her Sailor Pluto boots that made her appear even taller than usual.

She had to get those two out of their house and to that dinner Haruka had painstakingly planned so that she could take Hotaru to Chibi-Usa's and then finally, with her family out of the house, have _him_ over.

"Setsuna-mama? You look so pretty. What's the occasion?" Her black-haired, violet-eyed adopted daughter asked innocently. She wore a black velvet dress and black stockings with little black heels and silver designs. She carried a matching black and silver purse, with dangling silver earrings and a silver circlet glittering in her violet-black locks.

"Oh, nothing you need know about," Setsuna assured her hastily.

Hotaru eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing.

"So," Setsuna changed the subject hastily. "Looking forward to Usagi and Chibi-Usa's Valentine's Day Party?"  
" _Hai_!" Hotaru nodded eagerly. "All the Inners are going to be there, plus Chibi-Usa told me that she managed to get in touch with some 'hot older guys' for the Inners."  
"Small Lady's getting more and more devious, just like her mother," mused Setsuna fondly. "Well, I'm going to go see if your Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are ready to go to dinner yet. They'll drop you off at Usagi's."

She ascended the stairs, knocking on the door to Haruka and Michiru's room. She heard nothing.

Sighing, Setsuna used a black-gloved hand to push the door open.

She stood in the doorway, stunned but not surprised.

The scene in front of her involved a pile of rumpled but very expensive clothing, the untouched green lace dress Setsuna had specifically designed for Michiru for this very dinner slung carelessly over a plush blue armchair, and a bed with rumpled sheets and two giggling Outers beneath them.  
"Hey, it's Sets-chan!" Haruka called cheerfully.

"Can we help you?" Michiru asked, poking her head out from underneath the white seashell-patterned comforter.

"I thought you guys were going out to dinner!" Setsuna steamed.  
"We changed our minds," Haruka said, sitting up so the blanket fell to her waist.

"You've been planning this for months, Haruka!"  
Haruka shrugged. "I'm having a good Valentine's Day. What about you, Michi?"  
"Oh definitely," purred the aqua-haired seductress. "What's it to you, Setsuna-chan?"  
Setsuna stared at the two with frustration. "Oh…never mind!" she snapped, slamming the door and stalking off.

"Are they ready to go?" Hotaru asked, sitting at the foot of the steps.

Setsuna sighed, picking up her phone and texting _him_.

 _I can't do it tonight. Something came up. Maybe another night?_

 _Somthng more impt than our v-day and 1st date? rlly? cmon cant u put it off?_

Setsuna frowned at the screen before typing, _I guess you'll never understand family._

"What's the plan, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked, blinking up at her with big violet eyes.

"I'm going to Usagi's Valentine's Day party with you, firefly," said Setsuna with a sigh.

Hotaru beamed with happiness. "Really? Yes!"

"I hope Setsuna's having fun," murmured Michiru, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Who's she again?" her partner asked, still dazed. Michiru laughed.

"I'm sure she's having a great time," Haruka said, propping herself up with her left arm, her right wrapped around a naked Michiru.

"Rei-chan told me they were having a Spin the Bottle Tournament," purred Michiru.

Haruka couldn't help it –she threw her head back and laughed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, _koibito_ ," the senshi of Neptune said softly, snuggling into her lover.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michi," replied the senshi of Uranus, as the blue-haired woman had known she would.

Because she knew her just that well.


End file.
